Coffee Talk
by Sabrina06
Summary: People watching. Friends talking. It takes place in the coffee shop. There is no correlation between chapters.
1. Isabella & Gretchen

_I'm trying something a little different. Just a short piece meant to humour. If anyone has any pairs they would like to see, I'll try to put something together._

**I don't own Phineas & Ferb.**

A rainy Saturday afternoon in November Vivian and Linda were sitting in the local coffee shop. Phineas and Ferb were sitting at a different table not far away having their drinks and working on some sketches.

Isabella and Gretchen were sitting, at yet, another table chatting and drinking hot chocolates.

"Oh, it's so good to get the chance to get out of the house for a bit and just talk with friends." The girl in the pink dress said to her friend. "I agree. What with work and everything, we really need to make time for just 'girl talk'." The brunette said and both girls giggled.

"Did I tell you? I'm getting married." Isabella said as she leaned forward and grabbed the hands of her best friend. "No, you never said. To whom?" Her best friend played along. "Well, Phineas of course. We'll have 500 people there; I've got a large family you know. You can be my maid of honour and Adyson, Milly, Holly and Ginger can be my bridesmaids." Both girls giggled again. "What is your colour scheme going to be?" Gretchen inquired. "Pink of course. With rainbows and unicorns adorning the walls." The raven haired one replied.

Ms. Garcia-Shapiro looked across the coffee shop and sighed. "You know, Ferb will probably be his best man; and therefore you'll get to dance with him." She said. The shorter girl followed her friend's gaze. "He's too tall."

"Well, we're not getting married for a few years yet." The taller girl said. "That should give you a chance to grow."

"Time to go girls. Remember Isa, Gretchen has to sit in the booster seat." Vivian took the girls by their hands and walked out of the coffee shop. "You're eight!" Gretchen complained to her friend as they were walking out the door.

"I don't think I can be friends with those two." Phineas remarked. "They giggle too much." Ferb nodded in agreement. "Cool car Ferb. Can we build it?" The taller one shrugged. "Maybe one day."


	2. Linda & Candace

**Here are Linda and Candace. I don't own any of these characters.**

"Candace, the boys have brought some complaints to my attention." Linda told her daughter of 21 years. "Seriously Mom? What do they think I've done because I've got a LONG list of things that they've done over the years that I've tried to bring to your attention." Candace replied.

"Did you use Phineas' laptop? He said that the keys were sticky." Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher mentioned between sips of her beverage. "I might have used it to get an assignment done and accidentally spilled a soda on the keyboard." Her daughter replied. "He also said the battery was run down." Linda finished. Candace looked at her mother. "Is that all?"

"No actually. Ferb was curious, as he put it, to know if you had borrowed his car." Linda said. Candace sipped at her iced-tea and shook her head. "Nope. Didn't touch his car." Her mother looked at her. "Are you sure?" The older woman commented. "He's got no proof." The college student said.

"Let me see." Linda started ticking off on her fingers. "He said there was a crack in his tail-light, there was a CD in the player, the radio station had been changed, the seat had been moved and there was a dent in the right rear quarter-pannel." Candace blanched. "I had to move his car to get something out of the garage." Her mother then dropped the pièce de résistance on her. "He said that he didn't mind that he had to fix the damage, or that you took the car without his permission, but you forgot to top up the gas tank."

Candace responded by banging her head on the table.


	3. Gretchen & Phineas

**I still don't own any Phineas & Ferb.**

Gretchen & Phineas

Gretchen was waiting for her best friend's neighbour to arrive. He said that he had something important to talk with her about.

Phineas walked into the coffee shop, and sat with her. "Thanks. This really means a lot to me. Ferb said that I'm 'frustrating to no end'." Gretchen looked at him and cocked her head to the side. "Why would he say something like that?" She inquired. "I don't know. Apparently he's been trying to explain something to me that I just can't wrap my head around. He said he feels as though he's 'going round-and-round in ever diminishing circles'. Whatever that's supposed to mean." Phineas replied.

Gretchen looked at him, he looked uneasy. "Is there something the matter?" She asked. The redhead looked at her. "You're good friends with Isabella right?" Gretchen nodded. "Do you like her?" She blurted out. Phineas was stunned. "Ye—No! I-I-I…" He faltered. The girl sitting across from him patted his hand. "It's okay, you can tell me." Master Flynn looked at her hand on his. "I guess I'm. I think I. I-I-I…" He tried. "Phineas, do you like Isabella or not?" Gretchen tried the direct approach.

He looked at the table; he didn't even have a drink. "I like you." He looked at her and scratched his ear. "What?! I mean, you can't." Gretchen's voice had become louder. Phineas averted his eyes again. "I mean to say that I like Isabella." The brunette said. The boy's eyes became wide. "I had no idea, I thought you liked… someone else." He said. "Nope. I like Isabella. And she likes me too." Gretchen said, then plastered a fake smile on her face.

Phineas sat there for a moment trying to absorb this information. "I guess asking her to the movies next weekend is out of the question" Gretchen started shredding her serviette. "Phineas? I'm sorry." She said in a quiet voice, almost a whisper. "Isabella and I are just very good friends. Not in that sence." He looked at her. "But you just said that you two…" She pulled out another serviette and started tearing it into pieces. "I panicked? Do you like her?" He nodded. "I was wondering if you knew if she might kinda like me." He said.

Gretchen's face turned almost as red as his hair. "If I tell you, do you promise me that this conversation doesn't leave this table?" He nodded. "She likes you." The second in command of the Fireside Girls said.

**If anyone wants to put forth an idea for a "topic of conversation" or a couple of people talking... you know what to do. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Vanessa & Doof

Vanessa & Doof (from Vanessa's POV)

I sat at a table with my favourite latte, waiting.

"Well, hello Vanessa." I heard from behind me, how could I not have seen him come in? I was sitting at a table facing the door after all. "Hi, Dad."

"So, how's school going? Do I need to teach your teachers a lesson?" Heinz said while sitting across from me. "No, Dad. I've graduated college, remember?" I replied. 'Great, now he's got that lost look on his face.'

"I was hoping that you'd change your mind and come to my wedding." I told him. He gave me some excuse a couple of months ago that I was too young. "No one is going to marry my baby girl, until they can pass my tests." My father replied. "Dad, I'm 25 years old. I can make up my own mind on who I want to marry." I mentioned. 'Oh, great! There's that look. The one that tells me he's gearing up for an argument.'

My father glared at me from over the rim of his coffee. It's just a coffee, black. He's never liked anything else. "So. You think that you love this guy?" I'm asked. I glared back, I'm not backing down. I'm too stubborn for that. I'm my own person, always have been, always will be. "Yes Dad. I love him. I've been in love with him for a few years now. That's why we're getting married in two weeks."

"Do you want to know the reasons I've never liked any of your boyfriends?" My father asked me. I looked at him. 'He's actually going to reveal this secret to me? I wonder if it's the same secret my friends' fathers had.' I mused to myself. "I don't like your boyfriends because they're not EVIL." He said, drawing the word out the way some girls elongate the word chocolate.

My eyes must have gone wide, I mean everyone in the coffee shop was looking directly at me. "DAD! I…" I have no idea what I want to say at this point. Of course that's the reason. "Please," I try. "Please, just trust me on this. Come to the wedding, be happy for me. And if in a couple of years things don't work out I'll let you dust off that 'boyfriend-awayinator' or whatever you called it. You can even change the name to 'you destroyed my baby-girl's heart and now you pay-inator'." I tried to compromise. 'At least he looks happy at that thought'.


	5. Linda & Lawrence

**I regret to say that I do not own Phineas & Ferb. That honour belongs to Dan & Jeff, and Disney of course.  
**

**Linda & Lawrence**

"Why don't we ever leave the shop for lunch anymore?" Linda asked her husband of 13 years as he came back to the table with a couple of cups and coffee shop biscuits. "Well darling, we don't really get much time for a proper lunch these days, it's usually just a quick bite on the run and whatever we remembered to bring along when we leave in the morning." He replied.

"Lawrence, the boys are 13 years old. I think it's time you had one of those 'father-son' talks with them." She said. "Linda my love, Ferb is 17 and Phineas is 16." He said through a bite of cookie. "I taught Ferb to shave two years ago." He finished. Linda gave him a perplexed look. "No, Ferb just had his 13th birthday a couple of months ago." She said. Lawrence shook his head.

"Are you telling me that I've missed my own children growing up?" Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher looked pleadingly to her husband to tell her it wasn't so. "I'm afraid so, my dear. They've turned into fine young men."

Ferb and Isabella entered and placed an order. On their way out his parents stopped them. "Where are you going?" Linda asked. "I'm driving Isabella over to see the children, then I'm heading back to the office." Ferb replied matter of factly. His mother leapt from her seat and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "What did you just say?" She hollered in his face. Ferb, wide-eyed, tried to step back but was unsuccessful so he raised his eyebrow instead. Lawrence pulled his wife back into her seat, 'at least there was only one other couple in the coffee shop this mid-afternoon.' He thought to himself.

"How old are you?" Linda demanded of her step-son. The teen in question looked incredulously at his mother. "I'm 17… and a half." He said slowly not sure where this was going. "Are you alright Mum?" She waived the question away and asked her own. "How? How did this happen." She looked to her husband. Ferb raised his finger to say something until his father motioned 'don't answer that'.

Isabella tapped Ferb on the arm. "I'm going to be late if we don't leave soon." Ferb nodded. Linda looked at the pair. "Where are you going?" She inquired.

"I volunteer at the Children's Hospital." Isabella said tentatively. "I'm apprenticing with Danville Architects this year." Ferb replied.

The friends smiled at Mr. & Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher and left the coffee shop.

"Is it true Lawrence? I've missed my own children growing up?" Linda inquired. Lawrence nodded his head in acknowledgement.

_I'm glad that readers & writers on this site seem to enjoy this set. If any of you've got any suggestions, you know what to do. Thank you for reading._


	6. Candace & Jeremy

**Candace & Jeremy**

"Alright. Who have you chosen to be your groomsmen?" Candace asked her fiancée. Jeremy just sat there with his drink. "Uh, I don't know. I mean, I guess I should ask your brothers if they'd like to take part."

Candace choked on her biscuit. "You've not asked yet? There's only 16 months left until the wedding!" Jeremy looked at her. "Are you okay? I know we're 'running out of time' as you keep saying, but I just don't know which of your brothers I should ask to be best man. They're both friends and I'd rather not be the cause of any rifts in the family." Now it was Candace's turn to ponder his words.

With a sigh, Candace ponders aloud. "Well, there are pros and cons to either of them. Phineas would be able to deliver a speech. Though he can't write one. Ferb, I've never known him to give a speech. Both look good in suits. They're probably going to do something that will destroy the day. On second thought, they shouldn't even be a part of it."

"Candace, that's not fair. You've got Suzy as a bride's maid." Jeremy said. "I'll just call Ferb. He's always got good advice." He places a call. "Ferb? Jeremy. I was calling to ask your opinion on who should be best man at the wedding." Jeremy nods and smiles. "Thanks Ferb. I knew you'd be able to help with this dilemma."

"Well? What did he say?" Candace inquired after Jeremy put his phone away. "He said to just elope." "WHAT?! I'm going to kill him." Candace yelled. Everyone in the coffee shop turned in her direction and shushed her. "Oh, we're not in a library." She complained. "Or have Coltrane as best man, as Ferb pointed out he's my best friend after all." Jeremy said laughing.


	7. Phineas & Ferb

Phineas & Ferb

15-year-old Ferb was sitting in the coffee shop waiting for his brother to show up. Phineas said something about an errand he had to run. It was still early, only about 9am when Ferb's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out, read the text and started to smile. Adyson came into the coffee shop got herself a drink and saw her friend sitting at a table by himself.

"May I join you?" She inquired. Ferb nodded and indicated the seat across from him. "Where's Phineas?" Adyson asked. Ferb's phone indicated another incoming text. As he read it he started to chuckle. "What's so funny?" The brunette across from him asked. He could only shake his head and snicker.

"Sorry, about that. Phineas seems to have a sence of humour today." Ferb said as he put his phone back into his pocket. "Where is he anyhow?" Adyson inquired again. Her friend only shrugged his shoulders. "I actually don't know, he said something about an errand he had to run." "Then what do his texts say. I know they're from him, you just admitted to that." She said.

Ferb smiled before he replied "Phineas is claiming that he wants to have a 'quiet day'. I can't picture anything related to Phin being quiet for a day." He said. Adyson started laughing "I know. He must breathe through his ears or something."

Phineas came into the coffee shop and spotted his brother and friend sitting there laughing. He sat in a tall chair at the window and sent a text to Ferb. The elder of the two brothers pulled his phone out of his pocket again and looked at the message before frowning. "What's wrong?" Adyson inquired. Ferb looked around the coffee shop and went over to the window seats.

"What's wrong Phineas?" He inquired. Phineas showed Ferb a small piece of paper. As he was reading it his eyes became wide, he then burst out laughing. "Only you. Does Mum and Dad know?" Phineas shook his head. Ferb doubled over in laughter. "You really should get a hot drink for that you know. It'll do you a world of good."

Phinas scowled at his brother as he made his way to get himself a drink. "Here, let me get that for you." Ferb laughed. "Just go have a seat. I'll be right back." Phineas went and sat down with Adyson.

Ferb came back with a hot drink for his brother. Adyson was looking exasperated in Phineas' general direction. "He's not telling me what his problem is. This is a first. Phineas Flynn not talking." She said.

Ferb lowered his voice and said, "That's because he's got laryngitis."


	8. Adyson

Adyson (from her POV)

Well, it's Friday afternoon. I'm sitting in the coffee shop; I've got nothing better to do. Everyone else is busy with something or other. It's sad really; no one takes me seriously. I'm the one who gets heat stroke. I'm the one who gets concussed. I'm the one who has to haul Gretchen up a cliff without complaint.

Everyone is always "Oh, poor Isabella. Phineas is ignoring her again." Well, boo-hoo. Are the rest of us not allowed to have any interest in boys? Oh, wait… Ginger. She's allowed to be interested, but she gets ridiculed for it.

There goes Isabella, she's shopping with Ginger. I wonder what they're shopping for, not like they asked me to come along.

Oh, look. Gretchen, she's walking out of the bookstore… big surprise. Did she ever think I might like to find an interesting book?

Isn't that that older girl? The one who usually dresses in black? What's her name again... whatever. Looks like she changed it up a little, she's got a navy blue jacket on today. That (I'm going to go with guy here) person she's talking with is wearing the most unflattering garment in the city, make that on the planet.

What? I'm finished my drink already? Well, I guess I'd better get home. I did promise my parents that I'd fix the latch on the gate. Dad's at work and Mom's not very good with tools.


	9. Candace & Stacy

**A request from: Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa**

(No I didn't type this out; I didn't want to get the name wrong so I did a copy & paste!)

I still can't claim ownership of Phineas and Ferb. Jeff, Dan & Disney still have ownership (as far as I'm aware).

**Candace & Stacy**

17-year-old Candace and her best friend Stacy were sitting in the coffee shop. "How can you drink that powdery stuff?" Candace asked her friend. "Are you referring to my Matcha latte?" Stacy asked taking another sip. "Don't you find it grainy?" Candace said wrinkling her nose. Stacy shook her head. "No, it's really good and not at all grainy." She said. Candace looked to her Mocha latte. "I prefer these."

"So, what did you say to Jeremy?" Stacy inquired of her friend. Candace looked at her with a puzzled expression. "About what? Spending time with my best friend?" Stacy nodded. "Yeah. About spending time with your 'best friend'." She said.

"Stacy, you are my best friend. You've always been my best friend. Who else would listen to me go on-and-on about Jeremy?" Candace pointed out. "Or about 'busting your brothers." Stacy reminded her. Candace suddenly got **That** look on her face. "Oh, no you don't!" Stacy warned her friend. "I'm kidding!" Candace said. "The boys are gone for the week with Mom and Dad." She finished with a smile. "I've got six more days to relax and not worry about any antics around the house."

"You do look more relaxed." Stacy pointed out. "Remember when we were 12 and we came here for the first time without our parents? We felt so 'grown up'?" She said. "And we sat in the comfy chairs with coffee that we didn't like, pretending to have grown up conversations? We ended up talking about boys, school, boys, going to the park, boys." Candace reminded her.

"I guess that over the years not much has changed has it? We still come here, we don't always get the comfy chairs, but we do still talk about boys and school and boys." Stacy pointed out. Both girls smiled at the fact. "I'm going to be going to University in another state." Stacy said seriously.

Candace looked to her friend. "You're going out of state? Why? I thought we'd go to the same University and have classes together and, and… I don't know." Stacy smiled at her friend. "We've got completely different goals in life. Besides, most Universities have great coffee shops, we can video-chat with each other while we sit and have our drinks."

"Let's not talk about that now." Candace said. "We've still got four weeks of summer left. So, is there anything between you and Coltrane?" Stacy looked at her friend wide-eyed and started blushing.


	10. Stacy & Coltrane

**A request from: Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa**

**Stacy & Coltrane**

Stacy Hirano was sitting at a table near the back of the coffee shop reading a magazine and having her beverage. A tall dark haired young man entered and placed an order.

"Excuse me. Is this seat taken?" Coltrane asked as he stood beside Stacy startling her. "No. No. Please, I'd love the company." She replied. "What brings you here?" He asked. "You know, the usual. Waiting for Candace. She feels bad that her and I don't hang out the way we used to and wanted to grab a coffee before her date tonight." Stacy replied.

"Funny. I'm letting Jeremy borrow my car." Coltrane laughed. "Maybe we should just take my car and let them walk." Stacy looked at him. "Uh, I mean… Would you like to go out sometime?" He tried. Stacy smiled at him. "I'd like that… the part about making them walk." He laughed. "Also the part about going out sometime." She finished.

_As always leave a PM or review if there's someone you'd like to see._


	11. Adyson & Gretchen

**Requested by: Robot Wolf 26Z**

**I still can't claim ownership of these characters: We all know who does - lucky them.**

**Adyson & Gretchen**

14-year old Adyson was sitting in the coffee shop looking at her phone. 'I'm not sure what to do.' She thought.

Gretchen walked in and saw the other Fireside Girl sitting at a table. "Good afternoon Adyson." Gretchen said. The other girl looked up from her phone at her friend. "Hey, Gretch. How's everything going?" The shorter one tilted her head to the side briefly. "You know… about the same. Do you mind?" She said indicating the other chair at the table. "Not at all. Be my guest." Adyson replied.

"Have you been getting texts from Isabella?" Adyson inquired. Gretchen pulled out her phone. "Nope. Actual calls." She showed the indicator of 20 calls from Isabella. The tall brunette sighed. "I've had a few of the others ask if the Troupe is disbanding. Do you know anything? You are Isabella's second after all." Adyson said.

"She's spending all her time focusing on, how should I say this? Non-Troupe related activities." Gretchen pointed out. Adyson snorted in laughter. "That's the understatement of the year. Is there a patch for that? If so, you've earned it." Gretchen smiled. "Thanks, I think."

Adyson received another text from Isabella. "Great. Just great." She muttered. "What's wrong?" Gretchen asked as her phone rang. She looked at it wide eyed. She took a deep breath before answering. "Isabella." Gretchen listened for a minute before speaking. "Fine. Leave it with me. I'll take care of everything." She hung up. "Like I always do." Adyson questionably looked at her friend. "Are you ready to get your 'move heaven and earth' patch?" Gretchen asked and Adyson smiled broadly.

Gretchen placed a call. "Phineas. Hi, it's Gretchen. Can you do me a favour? Thank you so much." Gretchen smiled mischievously at Adyson, then continued. "I need you to ask Isabella out or I will make sure that you never have the assistance of the Fireside Girls again." She hung up the phone quickly. Both girls started laughing.

A couple of minutes later Adyson looked at her phone that signaled an incoming text. Gretchen's phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hi Ferb. Really? It's about… I mean that's great news. Sure. See you later. Bye." Both Adyson and Gretchen leaned back in their chairs. "I'm nominating you as leader of Troupe 46231" Adyson announced.


	12. Monty & Vanessa (romance)

**Requested by Book girl fan**

**Monty & Vanessa**

18-year-old Monty and Vanessa were sitting in the coffee shop having their drinks. "I really enjoyed the movie last night." Vanessa said to her boyfriend. Monty smiled back at her. "I'm glad. You know, it's really difficult getting out sometimes. Dad feels he has to know everything." Vanessa giggled.

"Really. You have that problem as well?" She said. "My Dad treats me like a little girl. He still thinks I'm six or something. I'm scared to tell him I'm turning 19 on my next birthday. Maybe I should just go on a vacation with my friends and forget about the whole thing." Vanessa finished. Monty scratched his chin. "Am I invited on that trip?" He said smiling. Vanessa looked slyly at him. "Maybe. If you're a good boy I might let you come along." She said in a teasing manner.

"So, Monty. Have you actually told your father that you're dating me?" Vanessa inquired. Monty's eyes went wide and he started to cough. "No! I can't tell him that. What would he think?" Vanessa looked hurt. "I told my Dad about you." She said in a quiet voice.

Monty sprung up from his seat. "You what!" Then after a breath he calmed down a little. "How did he take it?"

Vanessa looked thoughtfully at him. "I told him the truth. I said I was dating the son of one of his 'friends'."


	13. Ferb & Vanessa

**Request by: Book girl fan**

Phineas & Ferb do not belong to me. Dan & Jeff are still in charge.

**Ferb & Vanessa**

22-year-old Ferb was sitting in the coffee shop having his drink and working on his laptop.

28-year-old Vanessa walked in with her two children. "Just sit at that table there," she pointed to a circular table near the corner. "And don't move." She finished. She stood in line and placed her order. "Mom! I want hot chocolate!" One called out. "I don't want hot chocolate!" The other yelled. "Don't forget the giant cookie!" They both chorused.

Ferb leaned back in his chair stretched his neck and stood up. He queued up for another beverage. As he stood in the line he looked back at his table. "Next." The barista called out. He turned around and came face-to-face with Vanessa. "I'm sorry, excuse me." Vanessa said and proceeded to her seat. Ferb placed his order and went back to his table. He picked up his computer and briefcase and walked over to Vanessa's table. "I'm sorry for startling you Vanessa." He said.

Vanessa looked up at him. "Who are you?" One of her children asked. "Do you know Mom?" The other inquired. She stood up and hugged him. "Ferb. What happened to you?" He raised his eyebrow. "You've grown so much, you're no longer a little kid." She pointed out. "Would you mind telling that to my mother?" He said with a smile. "You still look the same." He finished and she blushed.

"Mister..." Vanessa looked at Ferb, fear in her eyes. "Fletcher." He supplied. She smiled thanks at him. "Mr. Fletcher and I are friends. From many years ago." Vanessa told her children. "I thought you didn't have any friends." One of the little ones said. "Didn't you say you weren't allowed to have friends?" The other supplied. Vanessa sighed and shook her head. "I didn't mean it literally. I don't have time for friends." She smiled apologetically at Ferb. "Is that because you're always tried?" The kids said in unison.

Ferb chuckled a little as everyone sat down again. "Why me?" Vanessa complained. Ferb gave her a quick hug. "If memory serves you had a similar problem with your father." He said. She looked at him questionably. "I never pestered him." Ferb tried not to laugh. "No you didn't. He pestered you."


	14. Isabella & Gretchen (age 21)

**Requested by thedoraemons7**

**Isabella & Gretchen**

21-year-old Isabella and her best girl friend, Gretchen, were sitting down to have their coffees. "Gretch, you've got to help me. I just don't know what to do. Phineas and I've been engaged for a whole year and we've not even discussed anything wedding related."

Gretchen looked cautiously at her left hand and took a sip from her drink. 'In the past two years, she's not noticed… though I didn't make a big fuss about it.' She thought as she looked at the simple diamond on her finger. "Sometimes it's best to be engaged for a while before getting married." She said. Isabella looked at her friend in astonishment.

"Well, what would you do if after a whole year no headway was made with wedding plans?" Isabella demanded of her friend. Gretchen pondered that question for a minute while drinking her coffee. "I'd just enjoy the engagement, the closeness, the learning curve – so to speak." She replied.

Isabella pondered her own coffee. "I guess your right Gretchen. I mean, it's Phineas we're talking about. He's probably planning the whole wedding out… something spectacular, something unbelievable… something… he's not doing anything is he?" Gretchen shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not saying that your expectations are… not justified. It's just that, as you said… It's Phineas. He might need some… direction…on what it is you actually want." Gretchen tried to be diplomatic.

"Oh, what do you know about being engaged to the one person whom you love with every fiber of your being?" Isabella accused. Gretchen closed her eyes and put her hands on her lap. "Your right. I know nothing." She sighed.

_A full length story 'No One Said Life Was Easy' is a followup to this chapter & the story 'Goodbye'._

_If anyone has anyone they'd like to see or a topic of conversation, leave a review or PM._


	15. Phineas & Ferb (age 30)

**Request by phinbella-luvr22**

I checked my e-mail... I still don't own Phineas & Ferb.

**Phineas and Ferb (age 30)**

Phineas was sitting in the coffee shop waiting. Waiting for his brother to arrive.

Ferb opened the door and stepped in. He glanced around the seating area and spied his brother; he then smiled and walked over.

"I know what we're going to do today Ferb." Phineas greeted. Ferb raised an eyebrow. "I'd think a simple 'hello' would be sufficient." He replied and sat down.

The two brothers talked over old times as if they'd just had those adventures last week.

"How's the family Phin?" Ferb asked, bringing the conversation back to the present and the task at hand. Phineas nodded. "Good. Isabella's doing well as are the kids." Phineas looked at his drink. "How's your family Ferb?" Ferb tilted his head to the side. "Busy. If it's not school, it's sports or the arts. I work from home half the time and I never see them." Ferb sighed.

The brothers finished their drinks and Ferb got up to order more.

"Mom and Dad are not happy with the plan." Phineas said. Ferb shrugged. "It's for the best, even Candace is in agreement. Now that's saying something." Ferb said as he pulled out a folder from his briefcase. He pulled out some papers. "These are the three itineraries that we've got to choose from."

Phineas looked them over. "This one looks good." Ferb scanned the one Phineas mentioned and nodded. "It does look good. Candace said we get to make this decision, she trusts us." Ferb said. Phineas started laughing. "That's a first. Candace trusting us."

"So. That's what we'll do then. We'll send Mum and Dad on a 36 day cruise with stops at 7 ports for their anniversary." Ferb said.


	16. Ferb & Gretchen

**Request by: thedoraemons7**

**Ferb & Gretchen**

16-year-old Ferb was sitting in the coffee shop, his back to the door, having a hot drink. It was the middle of February and a freezing-rain storm started about an hour ago; this was the fifth one this week. He was told to sit tight and wait for his father to come pick him up.

The door opened and a blast of cold air hit Ferb in the back.

He looked up and saw Gretchen standing in front of him. "May I sit with you?" She asked. He nodded. "What brings you out on a day such as this?" Gretchen tried to start a conversation. Ferb shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his drink. "Do you think the storm will last very long?" She was trying desperately to get him to talk. She loved hearing his voice. He shook his head 'no'. Gretchen sighed and sipped at her drink.

"Ferb? Why?" Gretchen asked. Ferb looked directly at her and raised an eyebrow. "Why, what?" He replied. Gretchen's eyes went wide. "Why… don't you speak?" She inquired. Ferb was pensive for a few moments. "No one wants to know what I think." He said quietly. Gretchen looked at him. "How would you know? If you don't say what's on your mind."

Ferb sipped his beverage and started to snicker. "What's so funny?" Gretchen started giggling. Ferb broke out in a grin. "You want to know what I think?" He said. Gretchen nodded. "Yes. I'd love to know what goes through your head." She replied. He shook his head and shrugged. "I just wish people would talk when they actually had something to say, not just to hear the sound of their own voices… like some people we know." He then realised what he said, bit his lip and looked to the table. "You know Ferb. Some think that you're arrogant. You're just… quiet. I like that." Gretchen said and blushed.


	17. Vanessa & Ferb (romance)

**Requested by: Dizzy Pirate**

I do not own Phineas and Ferb... best to my knowledge, I've never held ownership. Jeff, Dan & Disney as we know are the owners.

**Vanessa & Ferb**

32-year-old Vanessa was sitting in the coffee shop frantically flipping through a magazine. 'I saw it here earlier. Where did that picture go?' She thought to herself. "Ah! Darn it! That was my drink." Vanessa muttered as she realized she accidentally knocked her coffee over with her elbow.

"I see you're in need of a little assistance." Ferb said as he walked over with a few serviettes and started to place them to soak up the spilled beverage. "You've got an interesting habit of showing up at just the right time." Vanessa said to her husband. Ferb shrugged. "Should I get you a fresh drink or a juice box." He inquired straight-faced. After a year of being married, she still wasn't completely sure when he was joking or not. She glared at him. "A juice box it is." He replied and went to place the order. "Ferb!" She called after him but got no response, so she just watched as he placed the order.

Ferb came back after a couple of minutes with two lattes, and sat down. "How has your day been love." He asked with a smile. "Don't ask." Vanessa replied. Ferb blinked at her. "It's been terrible. I forgot my car and house keys in the apartment after I locked myself out. I was late for work and two people are off sick and just now I spilled my drink. Can this day get any worse?" Ferb reached out for her hand. "It could. Or you can join me for dinner." He said. Vanessa looked up at him. "What did I do to deserve you? Thank you."

_Thank you for reading, if you've got a request please review or PM._


	18. Katie

**Requested by phineas81707**

**Katie**

16-year-old Katie was sitting by herself in the coffee shop. 'I can't believe it.' She thought to herself. 'It's almost summer again, and everyone has plans on what they're going to do. My mom wants me to get a summer job.'

Ginger walked in, saw her friend and made her way over. "Katie! It's so good to see you. How do you think you did on your exams?" Katie waved to her friend. "Okay I guess. I'm sure I passed. Gretchen helped me study." Ginger sat down then stood up again. "I should probably get a drink or something shouldn't I?"

After a couple of minutes Ginger came back with two drinks and a couple of treats. "It's been a tough year for us all. We've all been in different classes. I only had one class with Isabella this year." She said. Katie looked at her friend. "Ginger? What happens next? I know that we finish up the next couple of years of high school, then off to college… But what about the group? We're all so busy now with boyfriends and whatnot." Ginger looked at her friend. "We'll just have to make the time. It won't be easy, maybe Gretchen can come up with an idea." Katie looked at her friend and laughed. "If we can ever get her away from her boyfriend for 20 minutes." Ginger joined in the laughter. "Tell me about it."

"Ginger, my mom wants me to get a summer job. There are plenty of places in the mall that are hiring." Ginger looked at her drink. "My mom wants me to get one this year as well." Katie finished her drink. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."


	19. Adyson & Ferb

**Adyson & Ferb (early 20s)**

**Requested by: Cute as a button22**

**Just a quick note to reiterate: I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

Adyson was standing in queue to pay for her lunch while searching her wallet for her cash. When she looked up the barista smiled and waved in her direction. 'That's strange, I don't know her and I'm the third person in line. Must be someone else she's waving to.'

Adyson paid for her order and went to sit down. The only table left was in the far back corner. 'It's really busy in here today, maybe I should just sit outside; it's a nice day.' Adyson went to sit on the patio.

Adyson sat at a table with an umbrella tilted to block the sun; she couldn't see anyone on the sidewalk. As she was enjoying her lunch a familiar voice called her. She turned around and saw her friend Ferb Fletcher. "May I join you?" He inquired. Adyson nodded and replied. "Of course you can."

Ferb sat down at the table with Adyson. "How's life been treating you these days?" He asked. "Fair." She replied. He raised an eyebrow at her response. "Between college and work, I don't have much time left to see friends." She elaborated. Ferb nodded his understanding. "What about you? You left high school early, how's everything with you?" Adyson said as she smiled at him. "Things are 'no bad'." Ferb replied. Adyson's eyes went wide; she'd never heard him use such a colloquialism before. "So, things are all right?" Ferb nodded. "I get by." He said.

The friends got caught up on what's been happening over the past few years. Adyson had no clue that Phineas had left town to pursue his education. "How do you keep up with everyone Ferb? We've all scattered to the four corners of the earth." He smiled at that. "Social media is a wonderous tool." He said and Adyson literally facepalmed.


	20. Ferb & Isabella (romance)

**Ferb & Isabella (romance)**

**Requested by: HigherSilver**

19-year-old Isabella was sitting in the coffee shop waiting for her boyfriend of six-months to arrive. He said he had to stop off at the store for some supplies for tonight.

'I wonder what he's up to.' Isabella pondered to herself. 'He wouldn't say what his plans for this evening were.' She took a sip of her beverage. 'I've asked almost everyone I know and no one's got any idea.' Isabella continued thinking and didn't notice when Ferb walked in and sat down across from her.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ferb said and smiled as Isabella jumped. "You scared me! Why are you so quiet." She inquired. "Sorry about that." He replied.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Isabella asked him. "I was planning on spending the evening with my girlfriend, doing something I thought she might enjoy." Ferb answered. "Uh, Ferb? You said you had to go to the store for supplies. What kind of supplies?" She tentatively inquired. Ferb smiled back. "I'll give you a hint. There's chocolate involved." Isabella smiled. "I love chocolate." Ferb nodded. "I know."

"Where are we going?" Isabella asked sweetly. "To the beach." Ferb replied matter of factly. Isabella pondered this information. "So, did you get anything else besides chocolate for tonight?" Ferb nodded. "Tell me. Pleeeeaaassseeee." She said as she batted her eyes at him. He grinned and rolled his eyes in return. "If I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise then would it?" He pointed out.

Isabella started to pout. "What if I don't want to go to the beach tonight?" She said trying to get him to spill. "Must you know every detail in advance?" Ferb asked her. Isabella nodded and smiled. "Yes. I need to know what I have to wear, how I should do up my hair…" Ferb shook his head. "Fine. If you must know. After dinner, I was going to take you to the beach, we were going to sit beside the fire and have dessert." Isabella's eyes went wide. "What's for desert?" Ferb sighed and showed her a piece of paper. Isabella took it and read it. "Banana boats: melt chocolate and marshmallows in a banana."

_If anyone has any pairings they'd like to see please review or PM._


	21. Monogram & Carl & Perry

**Carl & Monogram & Perry**

**requested by: HigherSilver**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas & Ferb. I do however, own this coffee shop.**

Francis Monogram was standing in the line at the coffee counter perusing the overhead boards. "What should I order? There are so many choices."

"Can I help you sir?" The barista inquired. Monogram paused and pointed to the middle board. "I think I'd like that." He said. The barista turned around and tried to figure out what his customer was looking at. "You want a cappuccino?" The major shook his head. "No, no. I'd like one of those iced frappuccino drinks…. Are they any good?" He said. The barista looked at him eyes wide. "Depends on your preference, sir. What type of coffee do you normally drink?"

Carl came up behind his boss. "Is there a problem Sir?" He asked. The Major turned to his intern. "What coffee would you recommend, Carl?" The intern scanned the boards. "I've always enjoyed the Caramel Hot Chocolate… Sir." Monogram nodded. "Good one Carl. I think I'll have the Hot Chocolate." Carl pipped up. "The Caramel Hot Chocolate and I'll have one as well." He said with a smile.

They received their drinks and found a table to sit. "You brought…" The Major pointed to Perry, who was on a leash. "Well, I have to make sure that…" Carl started before he noticed Agent P's owners walk in.

Perry was lying on the floor beside Carl's chair when he noticed his owners walk in. His eyes went wide.

"Hey Ferb, they've got a platypus for a pet as well." Phineas said to his brother. Ferb looked over and raised an eyebrow. "He looks a lot like Perry doesn't he?" Phineas asked his brother. Ferb narrowed his eyes as he looked at the animal.

Perry's eyes stayed in focus. "Not really." Ferb replied.

Perry breathed a sigh of relief, as did Carl and Monogram.

_Thank you for reading. I'm always looking for suggestions for this collection._


	22. Ferb & Gretchen (young love)

_Okay, seriously people... I know this is just for fun and all but I need some suggestions that don't involve Ferb dating everyone in town._

**Requested by: Robot Wolf 26Z**

**Ferb & Gretchen (young romance)**

Two thirteen-year-olds were sitting in the coffee shop.

"Ferb?" Gretchen inquired of the green-haired boy sitting beside her on the large comfy couch. He looked over and raised his eyebrow. "What are we supposed to do now?" She finished.

Ferb looked at the brunette. "I think we're supposed to talk." He then studied the way the whipped cream was starting to melt in his hot chocolate.

"What are we supposed to talk about?" Gretchen whispered to him as she stirred her iced tea vigorously. Ferb shook his head. "I don't know."

Ferb glanced at his watch. "The movie is going to start in 40 minutes, we should probably get going." Gretchen looked at the clock on the wall then back to Ferb.

"It's a little strange, don't you think?" She asked. Ferb blinked at her. "What do you mean?" He replied. Gretchen smiled shyly. "That we, of all people are out on a date. I mean, none of our friends are dating."

Ferb looked pensive for a moment. "Not really. If one were to think about it, we're setting the precedence for everyone else. It's just a matter of time." Gretchen thought about that for a minute. "So, who do you think the next couple will be?"

"I'm not thinking about the others." He replied as he kissed her hand.


	23. The Fireside Girls

**Requested by: Cute as a button22, thedoraemons7, cutie1997**

**The Fireside Girls**

The door to the coffee shop opened and a group of girls walked in. Three of them went to get drinks the other four moved some tables together.

"I'm in need of a third sash." Ginger commented as she sat down. Everyone laughed and agreed.

"I was going to check to see if we could start to earn patches from other countries." Isabella informed the girls. Gretchen's eyes went wide. "How are we supposed to accomplish those tasks. I can't get my hands on all those books." She said.

Adyson started laughing. Soon Ginger, Holly, Katie and Milly joined in. "What's so funny?" Isabella and Gretchen asked simultaneously.

Adyson looked directly at the second in command of Troupe 46231. "Look it up on-line." Isabella smiled. "Of course. I'll get Phineas and Ferb to create a program to cross-reference all the patches and eliminate the duplicate ones."

Gretchen blanched. "What's wrong?" Katie asked her.

Gretchen looked at the table. "There's just something about having the physical book in my hands that's so satisfying."


	24. Stacy

**I'll have to do some genealogical research because there might be a slight chance... who am I kidding? I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Requested: Book girl fan**

**Stacy**

Stacy walked up to the counter in the coffee shop and ordered a coffee for herself. She took a seat at a table and closed her eyes.

'I really needed a day to myself.' She thought. 'I probably spent too much money at the spa today, but it was worth it. I got a full body relaxation massage, a manicure, a pedicure and a facial.' She then picked up her bag and looked at the contents.

'I also got some new nail polishes and make up. Oh, and the essential oils. Those are going to come in so handy after listening to Candace all day.' She continued her thought as she drank her drink.

Stacy then pulled out her phone and turned it on for the first time in six hours.

After going through all 15 voicemails and 100 text messages; from Candace. She smiled to herself. 'I know what I'm getting Candace for her birthday.'


	25. Phineas and Ferb (age 15-16)

**Requested by: thedoraemons7**

**Phineas & Ferb**

15-year-old Phineas was sitting in the coffee shop. He looked up every time the door opened.

Just as he was about to give up the door opened again and Ferb walked in.

Ferb spied his brother, nodded and went to the counter to place an order. He came back to the table with two drinks and some snacks. Ferb sat down, handed his brother a drink and square treat, then blinked at him.

"Ferb, I've got a problem." Phineas began. Ferb blinked again. "I can't believe I'm going to ask you this." Phineas stated and shook his head. Ferb looked at him expectantly and raised an eyebrow at him.

"How do you do it?" Phineas asked. "What's your secret?" Ferb raised a tentative eyebrow. "What secret?" He inquired.

Phineas sighed heavily. "How do you get girls to like you?" Ferb looked serious then answered. "I listen."

_A/N: We know there are other reasons..._


	26. Gretchen & Ginger

**Requested by Cute as a button22 & Robot Wolf 26Z**

**I do not have any claims to Phineas and Ferb.**

**Gretchen & Ginger**

Fireside Girl Gretchen was reading a book and having a drink while sitting in the coffee shop.

Ginger and Adyson walked in and placed an order. "I really need to get home, I'll see everyone tomorrow." Adyson said as she paid for her drink and left. Ginger looked around and spotted another friend.

"Hey, Gretchen. How's your day?" Ginger said as she walked over and stood beside her friend. Gretchen nodded. "It's all right, I guess. You can have a seat if you want." She said indicating the chair across from her.

Ginger sat down and started to tap the table with her finger. Gretchen looked up at her. "Is something bothering you?" The shorter girl asked. Ginger sighed. "Do you think Baljeet is a nice guy?" She asked.

Gretchen blinked in surprise. "Yeah, sure. He's nice. Why do you ask?" She replied. Ginger smiled slightly. "Thank you Gretchen. No one thinks he's cute though. Why is that?" Gretchen nearly choked on her drink.

Ginger eyed her friend. "Do you have a crush on anyone?" Gretchen closed her eyes, sighed and nodded. "Who is it?" Ginger inquired. Gretchen shook her head. "I'm not telling anyone." Ginger leaned back in her chair. "It's not Baljeet is it?" Gretchen shook her head again. "No, it's not Baljeet. Don't worry about that."

"I know, it's Phineas." Ginger said. Gretchen's eyes widened. "Do you think I'd want to invoke the wrath of Isabella?" She replied. Ginger nodded agreement. "Buford." Gretchen twitched her nose. "Not likely." Ginger looked worriedly at her friend. "Irving?" She said tentatively. Gretchen looked seriously at her. "You've got to be kidding me."

Ginger was just about to give up when she looked at Gretchen. "You've got a thing for Ferb, don't you?" Gretchen's eyes couldn't get any wider. "You do. You do have a thing for him." Ginger accused. Gretchen nodded and looked at the table.

Ginger got a mischievous look in her eye. "Who do you think the 'better' guy is? Baljeet? Or Ferb?"

Gretchen looked at her. "That's entirely up to an individual's point of view." Ginger nodded and replied. "Humour me. Who's better? I'll start... Baljeet has an accent." Gretchen looked at her friend. "Ferb has an accent." Ginger scowled at the second in command of the troupe. "Okay, point. But... Ferb doesn't talk." Gretchen shrugged her shoulders. "But when he does..." She said with a sigh.

Ginger shook her head. "Baljeet is brilliant." Gretchen nodded. "True. He is a genius, just like Ferb." Ginger continued to drink her drink. "Baljeet... he... he... He's a nice, sensitive, caring guy."

Gretchen looked to her friend. "I'm not going to continue this. It's obvious that there are many good qualities to both of them."

_I'm looking forward to trying my hand at future installments._


	27. Phineas & Isabella

**Phineas and Isabella**

**Requested by: Cute as a button22 & kittycatpony**

16-year-old Phineas was sitting in the coffee shop. He'd only been here for fifteen minutes but he's already on his third cup. He was waiting for Ferb and Gretchen to show up. They were all going out to the movies then dinner. 'A double-date to help ease the nerves' he begged of his brother the other day. He was also waiting for someone else. The one person to cause him so much anxiety he felt it necessary to try to drink his way through the coffee shop's menu.

Isabella walked in, smiled, waved and practically floated over to him. "Whatcha' dooin'?" She asked as she took a seat. Phineas' eyes went wide, he tried to smile back; to him it felt more like a grimace. Isabella reached over and patted his hand. "Gretchen called, they'll be here in a few minutes."

Phineas nodded. "Wouldyoulikesomethingtodrink?" He rambled. Isabella blinked at him. "Could you repeat that, a little slower please?" She said and tried not to laugh at him. Phineas tried to stammer something intelligent but couldn't. '_Why can't I talk to her today? What's so different from yesterday?_' He thought to himself. '**_Today she's your DATE!_**' His mind screamed at him.

He saw his brother's black car pull up outside. Ferb and Gretchen stepped out and headed through the door. Phineas raised his hand in greeting and Gretchen came over as Ferb went to get drinks. After just a few minutes Ferb came back with four beverages and some treats.

"Thanks Ferb." Phineas said and reached for a treat. Gretchen smiled at her boyfriend as she stepped closer to him. Ferb noticed that there were a couple of empty cups on the table. "How long have you been sitting here?" He inquired of his younger brother. Phineas checked his watch. "About fifteen minutes or so... not very long." He said rapidly, he could feel the caffeine kicking in and he was getting jumpy. Ferb's eyebrows disappeared into his hair.

As Gretchen and Isabella were talking they saw Ferb clasp something into Phineas' hand. The shorter male looked up at his brother. "What's this for?" He asked. Ferb smiled back. "Later. Trust me."

"What did you give him Ferb?" Isabella asked as she tried to see what Phineas was given. Gretchen let out a small giggle and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Ferb. I demand you tell me..." Isabella crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the British step-brother. He stood there a moment and smirked. Gretchen stepped between the two strong-willed friends. "Just a package of mints... for... later." She said with a smile as she saw both Phineas and Isabella blush.

**Dedicated to: All Phinbella fans**


	28. Ferb & Lawrence

**Ferb and Lawrence**

**It's official I own Phineas & Ferb... psych... no I don't.**

Normally a Saturday at the coffee shop is busy, but it's the middle of February with a second snow storm in the forecast.

Sixteen-year-old Ferb was sitting in the almost deserted establishment when the door opened and his father walked in. "How's your day been?" Lawrence inquired of his son. Ferb shrugged his shoulders in response.

Lawrence came back to his son's table after getting a drink and snack. "We're closing the shop up early today." Ferb nodded and looked at his hot chocolate. "Can you help me clean up some new pieces?" Lawrence asked. His son looked up at him and nodded.

"Do you know where Phineas is today? He's not responded to your mother's calls." Lawrence tried to get his son to say something. Ferb blinked. "He's at the movies with Isabella." Lawrence smiled. "Why didn't you go with them?" The teen had a worried look on his face for a moment. "I had something better to do with my time today." He said and smiled ever so slightly.

Lawrence studied his son for a moment. "Really? What could possibly be a better use of your time than going out with friends?" Ferb looked seriously at his father. "First off, I'm not going to supervise Phineas on a date with Isabella, no thank you. Second, I had my driver's test today." It was Lawrence's turn to look worried. "You should have re-scheduled for a couple of months, driving in the snow isn't wise you know."

Ferb grinned then started to snicker, he pulled out a piece of paper from his wallet and showed it to his father. "I passed. I did better than the tester. At the end of the test he asked me to put the car into the parking lot, I managed that without too much difficulty. Then as I was coming out of the office with this," he said indicating his temporary licence, "I saw the tester try to leave the parking lot, he reversed into the retaining wall."

_Thank you for reading, suggestions are accepted for further installments._


	29. Candace & Ferb

**Phineas and Ferb belong to Jeff & Dan & Disney... not me.**

**Candace and Ferb**

18-year-old Candace and her 14-year-old step-brother were sitting in the coffee shop.

"How's school going?" The red-headed girl asked. Ferb shrugged his shoulders in response and pondered the latte in front of him. "Ferb?" She asked him and he glanced up at her. "Has Phineas asked Isabella out yet?"

His shoulders shook slightly and his lips twitched as he tried not to laugh. Ferb shook his head in response. Candace actually laughed. "That is pretty funny isn't it?"

"So, Ferb. You're dating someone aren't you?" She asked him. The green-haired teen nodded in response. "I hope you're treating her with respect." Candace said. Annoyed, Ferb looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "Of course, you are. I'm just kidding." She said and laughed lightly. "Though, seriously. Who is she? Have Mom and Dad met her?" Ferb nodded in response.

Candace continued to barrage him with questions. "Have you held her hand? Have you put your arm around her waist? Have you kissed her? Have you run your fingers through her hair?" Ferb sat through the questioning not saying anything, just waiting for this clone of his sister to stop talking. The real Candace would never take this much interest in his personal life. He was starting to wonder if Phineas was behind this.

"Candace." Ferb said softly. She looked at him, smiled and motioned for him to continue. Ferb tilted his head then continued. "You're a dear sister, who obviously wants to see that my love life is just as satisfying as her own." Candace breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, that's exactly it." Ferb raised his finger indicating he's not quite finished talking yet. "I say this with utmost respect... Butt out."


	30. Ginger & Baljeet

**Ginger & Baljeet**

**Requested by: thedoraemons7**

24-year-old Ginger sat in the coffee shop with her fiancée Baljeet. "I can't believe that two days from now we'll be married." She said. He looked across the table at her. "I know. It does seem as though everyone we know is getting married this summer."

Ginger nodded and sipped her drink. "I think that after all the weddings this summer, I'll be weddinged out." Baljeet looked lovingly at her. "I know exactly how you feel. Though, I am surprised that Phineas and Ferb chose different days."

Ginger's eyes went wide. "Why is that?" He smiled back. "They have always done everything together... well, almost everything. I am sure that they have done some things separately." He said.

Ginger started to giggle. "What is so funny?" Baljeet inquired of her. She dabbed at her eyes then replied. "Isabella said that she wasn't opposed to getting married at the same time as Gretchen. Gretchen didn't want anything to do with that." Baljeet looked incredulously at his fiancée. "What did Gretchen say?" Ginger laughed. "She was livid. I didn't understand everything she said but it came down to, and I quote, 'I am having my own wedding, either you pick a different day or a different maid of honour'."

Baljeet sat silently for a moment. "I thought they were the best of friends." Ginger nodded. "They are. I told Isabella she could get married at the same time as us... if she wanted a formal Temple wedding." Baljeet's eyes went wide. "My parents would not allow such a thing." Ginger smiled. "Isabella thought our wedding would be too formal."

_A/N: I'm all too familiar with the summer of weddings... 3 large family weddings within a 7 week time frame._


	31. Xavier & Fred

**Xavier & Fred**

**Requested by: Higher Silver**

_A/N: I tried to stay away from the "I'm sitting at this table.", "I'm sitting next to him."_

Fred was waiting for his brother to arrive. "He said he would be here at 2:30pm, it's now 3:10pm." The door to the coffee shop opened and Xavier, Fred's blond brother walked in. "Sorry, bro. The bus was late."

Xavier looked to his brown-haired brother. "Is something wrong?" Fred looked at his cookie. "I was talking with Uncles Phineas and Ferb about Mom's birthday." The blond sat down with his drink. "Why were you talking with them? Why not ask Dad? Or Me?" He inquired. Fred shook his head. "I wanted to know what she was like as a teen. Mom's always saying how she was always so proud of her brothers."

Xavier looked expectantly at the lad across the table. "So, what did they say." Fred recounted everything that he was told by his two uncles. "Uncle Ferb suggested a photo montage through time. He apparently has quite the collection of photos of them as kids."

Fred looked to his brother and Xavier pondered his drink then said. "So, you're putting together a 'This is your life' type of thing?" Fred shook his head. "That's what Uncle Phineas asked. I was just thinking of a series of photos."

"So, what do you need my help with?" Xavier asked. Fred looked at his brother seriously. "I need help creating an omnidirectional display that's not too large."


	32. The Baristas (NPCs)

**This is the only part of anything that I actually own.**

**The Baristas**

"Well, it's the end of another day." He said to his co-worker. "I know what you mean. I didn't realize that teenagers could drink so much coffee." She replied as she pulled the cups out of the dishwasher and stacked them on the counter.

He looked around the coffee shop to make sure that all magazines were put away and that no stray dishes were lying about. "They're good kids. " He said as he turned the chairs onto the tables. She came over with a broom. "I'm sure they are. It's just obvious that a few of them don't drink coffee at home, they were visibly vibrating in their chairs." She said with a slight laugh.

"You know they'll be back tomorrow after school." He said as he grabbed his coat. "And we'll be here to serve them coffees." She pointed out as she flicked the light switch and locked the door.


	33. Monogram & Doof

**Monogram & Doof**

**Requested by/Dedicated to: InkyBlackRaven**

Francis Monogram was sitting in the coffee shop enjoying his coffee. He was not wearing his usual uniform, instead he was wearing a simple T-Shirt and jeans.

Heinz walked in, walked passed him and ordered his own coffee – to go. As he was walking towards the door he spied his nemesis's boss. "Francis? Is that you?" He called out and stood beside the other man.

"Heinz." Francis replied monotonously. "What brings you to this establishment today?" Without invitation, Heinz took the seat across from the overly formal man.

The two men started discussing business. "Agent P. has requested that you give him one day a week to spend with his family." Francis said then raised his coffee to take a sip. Doctor D. looked at his own beverage. "I was going to ask you if you had any ideas for any -inators that wouldn't cause harm to Perry The Platypus. I know that he's my nemesis, but he's a good guy."

Francis put his drink down. "I'll check with Carl about that. He's got a list of what you've built over the years." Heinz looked hard at Monogram. "You know, it just occurred to me that you could shorten your name to Frank; it wouldn't sound so feminine."

Major Monogram shook his head. "Only my most trusted friends are allowed to call me that. You're not on that list." Heinz's face fell, then Monogram continued. "... Yet."


	34. Phineas & Baljeet

**Phineas & Baljeet**

**I do not own Phineas & Ferb, Dan & Jeff are the rightful owners.**

15-year-old Phineas was sitting in the coffee shop, his friend had asked him to meet up. 'I need to ask your advice on something, it is very important.' Baljeet had said over the phone. The door to the coffee shop opened and the young Indian man walked in.

Phineas raised his hand to indicate where he was and Baljeet walked over and took a seat. "Thank you Phineas. I do not know who else I could ask about this." With a chuckle, Phineas replied. "Not a problem, what are friends for?" Baljeet excused himself for a moment and soon returned with some cookies. "I am having a bit of a problem. I need help and…" He said and Phineas started to look worried.

"You're taking too many advanced classes and need a portable anti-gravity device to carry your books?" Phineas guessed. Baljeet's eyes widened. "No, that is not it. I need help with Ginger." Phineas was now truly puzzled. "What sort of help?"

Baljeet then started a full explanation. "I just can not seem to muster the courage to ask her to the dance next week. What did you say to Isabella to indicate you wanted to be her boyfriend?"

Phineas's eyes went wide, very wide. "I'm her boyfriend?"

_Thank you for reading, any suggestions, pairs you'd like to see leave a comment._


End file.
